


Mind Body Soul

by Salia432



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Old Family, Poverty, Purebloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salia432/pseuds/Salia432
Summary: A collection of short stories about Percival's Graves school years at Ilvermorny and early years as an Auror. A small trip inside a world which made 11 y.o. boy with a dream to a Director of Magic Security, ferociously fighting with crimes againts his community.





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> It supposed to be a collection of flash fics, but unfortunately after translating it to English, there are aprox. 200 up more words, so it's just short fic. Although I will try to stick to this short form. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any character from J.K.Rowling's Wizarding World.

_Ilvermorny, 1896._

\- Garrick, Jonah!

The boy with a pale face approached to the center of the Gordian knot. He shivered all over his body, staring at the emblems of the houses. Frightened, he looked around at the four statues staring at him with eyes sculpted in wood. Finally, to his astonishment, the crystal on the head of the Horned Serpent brightened with light.

\- Horned Serpent!

Quiet applause went from the upper balcony. The boy, stumbling over a long, navy blue coat, left the circle and stood in the group of other students.

\- Graves, Percival!

A tall, for the age of 11, boy in the short-cut, jet-black hair, went to the center of the room. He held his head high. The students whispered among themselves, seeing his calm face. It was like a miniature of an adult. In his mind he could hear his father's words: _"You are my firstborn, Percival. No matter which house you choose, only the hard work and the goal you aspire to count"._ Still, he hoped Pukwudgie wouldn’t raise his arrow. He was hoping to be chosen by Thunderbird, but he realized that his father's drill had rationalized his approach to life.

He saw the  luminescent crystal on Horned Serpent's head but there was also a loud roar and a beating of wings behind him. For the first time he was torn between dreams and the expectations of the family. He felt a tingling on his back. The surprised voice of the Master broke into his thoughts.

\- Horned Serpente, Wampus, Thunderbird. Which house will you choose?

\- I-I ... - he swallowed. He thought back to the night before coming here. Cornelius came to him, climbing onto his bed. They talked until late at night, quietly. Con was the only person he told about his dream.

\- I choose W-Wampus.

At his answer, the sculpture roared again, louder. The boy sighed, guiding his legs toward the group below the balcony, from which he heard a roar of enthusiasm, silenced by one of the teachers. Percival stood beside the man who leaned in to him.

\- Your kin is the pride of this school. I hope that you will sustain this tradition.

* * *

 

The ceremony has come to an end. The new disciples were led into the room in which the Wand Maker put up the stand. As a payment, school withdraw from deposit payed in advance for each new student. Two of the manufacturer's assistants stood on two sides of the room, with tables full of all sorts of measuring tapes and products. The Master of Ceremonies was reading their names, already sorted by houses. Hearing his name, Percival approached the lean, tall wizard. The man in a dry voice told him to pull out the arm he was using. He measured the distance from the middle finger to the wrist, then to the elbow and arm. Then he applied three resin stones to his forehead. They all warmed up, but only one almost burned him. Muttering under his breath, man glanced at his employer, who approached them quickly and exchanging a few words to the assistant, tugged the boy at his table.

\- You’re a very interesting case, Mr. Graves. I heard from my great-grandfather that your ancestor also possessed amazing power. I won’t tell you, your father, your uncles and grandparents were quite powerful, but none of tchem were chosen by each of the cores we use. I wonder if with such potential we should try something different?

The Wand Maker pulled a box from the trunk, other than for sale.

\- This is one of the prototypes designed by my friend Thiago Quintana. Ebony and pure silver, 15 inches, a spike of the White River Monster. Please, try.

Percival hesitated, but only for a moment. He could hear wand was whispering to him. He took it in his hand, feeling a wonderful tingle, spilling to the shoulder, to the chest. Soon it filled him up to the tips of his fingers. It felt like sparks leaping over his skin. He remembered the spell his father had taught him lately. He waved his wand, silent. A stone statue standing in the corner of the room rose and fluttered beneath a tall, stone ceiling. There was silence in the hall. The boy waved his hand quickly, but before the statue crashed to the floor, he gently turned the wrist, keeping it an inch above. He withdrew the spell, and the stone grated loudly. All eyes were fixed on Percival. Including seller’s.

\- Well, boy. I don’t think any other wand fits you better. I know this. I have the impression that it will be loud about you and not because of it.

\- Thank you.

Percival walked away, setting himself against the wall, next to those students who also had their wands. Everyone was looking at him frightened. He smiled encouragingly at them, but none of them answered him. There was a noise at one of the stands. It was a boy from the Horned Serpent, Garrick. His face was red and snots hung from his nose. Someone pushed him against the wall and someone else took his place. Percival came to him, after a short hesitation.

\- Hello. I'm Percival.

The boy wiped his face in the dirty sleeve of his jacket. It had long sleeves and was eaten by moths in some places. Same as his cloak. The gold from the brooch was wiped off.

\- Jonah.

\- What happened?

\- We couldn’t afford a deposit. This man said I would get a wand for free but used.

\- Used wands are capricious or don’t work at all. It depends on the core, but also on the wood. And the reason why someone else does not use it anymore.

\- How do you know that?

\- I read about it somewhere.

\- You know a lot. Why did you choose Wampus?

\- I’m going to be an Auror. Of all the houses, this one will prepare me well.

\- Why should you be one?

\- Because every male member of my family, from my line was an Auror. My father too. Though now he doesn’t work in a field. You know what, I have an idea.

Percival took a new colleague by the elbow and led him to the Seller.

\- Excuse me. I would like to buy a wand for a friend from my deposit.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he glanced at the list from the Treasury and nodded afterwards, personally dealing with Garrick. The boy couldn’t believe it when he was holding in his hands a 10 inch walnut wand with a core from horn shavings of the Horned Serpent.

\- If you would speak Parseltounge, you would be a walking Horned Serpent.

Jonah only smiled at this remark. He didn’t know the words he could thank, so in a fit of overwhelming gratitude, he hugged his new friend tightly, weeping on his shoulder. Percival smiled to himself and patted the boy awkwardly on the back. A shadow crossed his face. He knew that his father won’t be happy. But the wide, snotty smile of a eleven years old boy in old robes was worth it.


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second short story from Ilvermorny time. First crush, new emotions, world full of wonders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English!  
> No warnings :) Just helpful teacher!Percy

_Ilvermorny, 1898_

 

He felt bored. Horribly bored. Domestic teaching was so effective that from the first year, he took all textbooks with him from time to time, home and tirelessly learned from them. He wrote home assignments quickly, which was another reason for reluctance among students. Except for the narrow circle he helped. His cool calculating mind was able to feel who was just an idler which didn’t want to sit over his books. There were also those who took everything possible on their back. Then they couldn’t manage their time properly. He dismissed them. But there were those who really needed help but didn’t dare approach him, mainly students from the parallel year and the younger ones. They sat at various tables in the library, or lurking on the stone benches in the forest. It didn’t bother him. In the end everyone gathered up courage and came up. And he agreed to help. He saw shame on their faces. Shame they were not good enough in their skills to do the job. He helped them because he knew that pressure was exerted on many of them, as was exerted on him. To be the best. They were given some conditions and they desperately wanted to keep them. And though his plan was moving away in time, he didn’t mind it. He wanted to help them, because he realized what could happen to them at home when their "shortcomings" were revealed. Despite the extra work, he didn’t feel any challenge. And it bored him.

He lay sprawled on the grass along the stream. The water soothed his mind. With outstretched hand, he levitated small pebbles from the bottom and let them dance in the air.

\- Magic without a wand ... the fifth year. You're two years ahead, smarty.

The stones fell into the water with a splash. Percival turned quickly, drawing his wands. This year he already took part in three duels and it wasn’t even near Christmas.

\- Easy, easy.

The girl who came up to him raised her hands in surrender. He knew her. She belonged to the Thunderbirds, they had together a transfiguration and potions class. She was doing well on both of them. Then why she was here?

\- Can I? - she pointed to the stone lying next to him. He nodded, still not speaking, his wand twitching slightly in his hand. She pointed to it, sitting down.

- Extravagant.

\- It’s good. That’s the most important thing.

\- So you're talking! I thought you could only grunt and growl.

Percival put down his wand and sat back down on the grass, again wondering what the girl wanted. He knew that she would reveal it in the end, but he still thought about it. She was quite pretty for a thirteen-year-old with a few pimples on her face. Something was in her smile, which made him squeeze in the hole.

\- I'm Esther - she reached out to him and he kissed her hand automatically. She laughed softly, but a blush appeared on her cheeks.

\- I hear you're good in ... basically everything. The problem is that I'm hopeless in defense against dark magic. I heard that ... you can teach.

\- Teach? I'm not a professor. I just share what I know.

Percival felt disappointed. He didn’t know why. Esther turned her light brown hair over her shoulder and stretched out her legs in a long navy blue skirt. He saw black, long boots protruding from under the fabric.

\- You know, I saw you like to stick with my boys. I mean, with the guys from my house. Why did you choose Wampus, if you could have Thunderbird?

\- For practical reasons.

The girl raised a thin eyebrow, but shrugged.

\- Keep your secrets. All in all it means that you will help me and we will take you to school in the reservation. We go there after classes. It's pretty cool, sometimes dangerous. You like adventures, don’t you?

Percival considered the question. Actually, he could answer in the affirmative. But he hesitated.

\- Okay, if you decide, let's meet in the dueling hall on Wednesday after the last class.

\- Okay.

Esther smiled radiantly and kissed him on the cheek, disappearing just as unexpectedly as she appeared. The boy stared unseeingly at the surface of the water, smiling to himself.

* * *

 

Of course he came to the duel hall on Wednesday. The third graders could exercise in it, but Percival had the feeling that something was wrong. Esther was waiting for him. She stood in front of the wooden mannequin, trying to knock out his wand from his mechanical hand. Her face was all red. Percival stood behind her, putting a bag of books on the floor. The mannequin's hand bounced back from time to time, but then it returned immediately. The boy suppressed a laugh when it’s arm finally fell off, still holding his wand firmly in his grip.

\- If you're so smart, do it yourself.

\- You're badly accented of incantation. And you are making too simple hand move.

Percival stood in front of the mannequin, muttering _Reparo_ under his breath. When the hand came back, he pulled out his wand and said it aloud:

\- Expelliarmus!

Esther tried to see the movement of his hand, but it seemed to her that she was doing the same. Of course, the imitation of the wand flew high, making a grateful bow, so that the boy caught her in his free hand.

\- Show off.

\- Come on, try it. You accent on "a", with your hand you make a short move and then turn around. No, not like that.

He took her hand in his, embracing her fingers. He showed how to move his wand and finally let it go, feeling as if his hand was burning. Esther concentrated, doing everything he was talking about. The third time she finally found the right move, and for the next 5 minutes the wand flew around the room. Of course, not once did she perform a graceful movement, flying into her hand. But finally she understood the spell. With joy, she squealed, hanging out on the boy, showering his face with kisses.

Percival stood stunned, his eyes closed, waiting for the mad girl to stop.

She pulled away quickly, pulling out watch from his navy blue waistcoat.

\- Damn it! We have to go, the rest are waiting at the eastern tower.

She pulled him by the arm and after a while they ran down the passing, stopping only at the corner to the appropriate corridor. Five guys and one girl were standing by the wall. They looked up at them from head to foot.

\- Hey, it's Big Percy. Essie said she would bring some Wampus!

Percival greeted three of his friends, with whom he occasionally wandered in the woods. One of the Thunderbirds knocked on a carefully selected brick, and after a moment a passage appeared in the wall through which they had to go on all fours. The corridor continued indefinitely, but when they finally reached the end, they were in the middle of the forest, not far from the Reservation. They carefully covered the exit and entered between the trees. Something flowed to Percival's head and back as if he had passed through a waterfall. The forest line ended up revealing the village with a stone building towering over it.

\- Welcome to the Massachusetts Reservation!


End file.
